El trueque y la tarea: todo comienza a través de la ventana
by TonksandLupin333
Summary: Todo comienza a través de la ventana. El último día de vacaciones, cuando Heather Mitchell se asomó por el cristal, descubrió que un nuevo comienzo se abría de ahora en adelante para ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Tenía muy poco tiempo. El vestido ya estaba puesto sobre la cama, extendido en toda su belleza, porque aquella prenda era una obra de arte, algo deslumbrante, y sin embargo, abrumadora.

Miré toda la habitación detenidamente. Las flores estaban empapeladas en las paredes de manera suave, delicada. Los tocadores antiguos y los armarios aún conservaban esa gracia de antaño, antiquísimas, pero hermosas.

La luz se colaba débilmente por las ventanas abiertas. Pude escuchar las voces que venían de abajo, todas sonaban muy entusiasmadas y ansiosas. Alcancé a escuchar a Bibi y a Alexandrine, mis primas, soltando alaridos y corriendo por el jardín. Me asomé con cuidado a la ventana y entonces los vi. Sin embargo, no quería que nadie se fijara en mí.

Me puse el vestido en cámara lenta. La tela suave y blanca se apoyó en el suelo de madera con un susurro suave, elegante. Caminé hacia el espejo y giré despacio, observando cada detalle. Luego me dirigí hacia el tocador.

Me estarían esperando abajo, sin duda. Todos querían ver a la novia que por fin había conquistado el corazón de aquel hombre tan bondadoso y único. Pero la calma y la sonrisa que él siempre me dedicaba no eran suficientes en ese momento para lograr remover aquel extraño vacío que sentía dentro de mí.

_Tan perdida, tan sola._

La calma y la paz interior se rompieron cuando dos de mis tres mejores amigas ingresaron en la habitación.

-¡Madison! ¿Todavía no te has cambiado? ¡Vamos, apúrate! ¡Sólo tienes media hora!

Reaccioné y me fui al baño con el vestido en la mano. Afuera, Irina y Suzanne me apresuraban, inquietas.

-¡Cuidado, vas a arrugar el vestido!

Era imposible ponérselo tan rápido, pero lo logré. Salí corriendo con los tacos puestos y miré a mis amigas con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Y?

Los ojos de Suzanne brillaron como chispas fluorescentes.

-¡Divina, Madison! ¡Divina! Ahora siéntate. Les dije a todos que yo te peinaría. He sacado un peinado precioso de la revista…bueno, tú sabes. Vas a quedar perfecta.

-Yo también ayudaré - agregó Irina con una amplia sonrisa -. No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien.

Me sentaron frente al tocador y Suzanne empezó a trabajar con mi cabello de una forma bastante hábil. En seguida ambas se enfrascaron en una conversación que no entendí, pues mis pensamientos no estaban en ese lugar, sino muy lejos, en otra parte del mundo.

Hoy sería el día en el que lo vería después de tanto tiempo. Él llegaría desde Italia con un bronceado adorable, sólo para mi boda, y permanecería aquí por dos semanas para después retornar a las calles de Venecia. Cuando pensé en eso volví a sentir un nudo en la garganta. Algo extraño se movió dentro de mí y fue entonces cuando me perdí por completo en mi propia mente.

Pero, ¿y Michael? Él me esperaba abajo. No podía soportar la idea de estar en plena ceremonia y divisar aquella cabellera castaña entre la multitud mientras me estaba casando con Michael McLean.

No es que no quisiera a Michael, lo adoraba. Para mí él era sol de todas mis mañanas. Era una persona encantadora y con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, la persona perfecta para mí.

Pero ese no era el problema. No tenía nada que ver con que él hubiera llegado a mi vida cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando me sentía sola en todos los aspectos, cuando yo era una chiquilla rebelde y él un hombre hecho y derecho, ni siquiera que él tuviera en ese entonces treinta y yo dieciocho.

Sin embargo, ya no era una niña. Tenía veintidós años y estaba a punto de casarme, y cuando eso debería hacerme muy feliz, no lo hacía.

Tampoco comprendía, la sola idea de casarme con él me había parecido increíble hasta hace tan sólo unas semanas, pero conforme se había ido acercando la fecha, el miedo se había apoderado de mí, el miedo y esa extraña sensación de vacío en el estómago, que removía mis entrañas.

-Estás quedando divina, Madison. Michael va a ser el novio más feliz del mundo y tú la novia más contenta - Suzanne suspiró.

-Cuando yo me case, mi boda será por todo lo alto. Habrá un gran banquete y muchas flores - agregó Irina.

-Ya, pero no creo que Stuart esté dispuesto a pagar todo eso.

-Como sea. Oye, Madison. Tu vestido es bellísimo.

-¿Recuerdas a primera vez que se puso uno? Se le rompió la tela.

-¿No fue el cierre?

-Bueno, sí.

-Y adivina qué, Madison, el otro día… ¿Madison? ¿Qué sucede?

-Deberías estar contenta. ¿No te gusta cómo ha quedado el peinado?

-Ah, ya sé - adivinó Irina, chasqueando los dedos -. Estás nerviosa. No tienes por qué. Michael te quiere mucho.

Las miré sin comprender. Quería salir corriendo.

-¿O acaso es…? Oh, no, Madison. ¿Otra vez con eso?

-Tengo miedo - susurré -. Yo no…no sé si quiera…

-¿Temes verlo después de tanto tiempo? ¿Después de todos estos años?

-Ay, Madison. No creo que puedas echarte atrás. Todo el mundo está abajo esperando.

-Sí, sí que puede. Al diablo con los invitados.

-¿Y has pensado en el pobre de Michael? ¿Qué crees que dirá cuando…?

Las miré a través del reflejo del espejo. Ambas tenían los rostros contorsionados por la preocupación.

-Nunca dejaste de quererlo, ¿verdad? - susurró Irina.

Suspiré profundamente. No quería llorar.

-No - susurré -. ¿Qué hago?

En ese momento me sentí como si tuviera dieciocho otra vez.

-No lo hagas, Madison. No le hagas daño a Michael.

-¿No ves que no lo ama? - protestó enfadada Irina.

-Ray ya hizo su vida. Escucha, Madison. Tienes que aprender a hacer la tuya también.

Me puse de pie y clavé mis ojos en la ventana, imaginando lo que estaría sucediendo abajo.

-No lo hagas, Madison - susurró Irina.

-No. Lo haré. Suzanne tiene razón. No puedo hacerle esto a Michael. Si fuera al revés…no me gustaría que me hicieran lo mismo. Adelante.

Suzanne suspiró aliviada, sin embargo, Irina protestó.

-Cometes un grave error. Después te arrepentirás.

Negué con la cabeza, bajando la mirada a mis manos, donde sostenía el ramo de flores.

-No llores. Todo saldrá bien.

-Toma - dijo Irina, entregándome un pañuelo blanco. Parecía resignada -. Que Michael no te vea llorar.

Era curioso, pero ahora dos de mis tres mejores amigas me miraban con tristeza. Avancé muy despacio, concentrándome en cada paso que daba. La gente se había dirigido al jardín en tropel. Cuando yo descendí a la sala, el hermano de mi madre llamado Harold me esperaba al pie de la escalera con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Vaya! Recuerdo cuando eras un bebé...

-Oh, no. Va a empezar otra vez - susurró Irina.

Yo ya no medía el tiempo. Escuchaba las palabras de mi tío como frases sueltas, pues no entendía su significado. Me armé de valor y sonreí, sabiendo que Michael me esperaba no muy lejos de aquí.

_Michael, Michael, Michael,_ pensé con desesperación.

Hoy era el día de mi suerte, y no tenía nada más que salir ahí y dar el "sí, quiero". Sólo una palabra, tan sólo una, y todo sería distinto.

Respiré con lentitud. De pronto tenía un solo objetivo: caminar hacia el altar, enlazar mi brazo y con él, mi vida, la de Michael.

Michael. Pensé en su sonrisa bondadosa, en aquellos inteligentes oscuros y en que él me inspiraba ternura, cariño, admiración, pero… ¿era realmente amor? ¿O tal vez Irina y Suzanne tenían razón? ¿Quizá estaba intentando olvidar junto a él todo lo demás? Un amor no podía remplazar a otro así de simple, y menos de la noche a la mañana. Entonces, ¿qué debía hacer?

La respuesta ya la conocía, pero no quería admitirla. No me sentía capaz de dar el siguiente paso. Era cobarde.

Corrí la mampara de vidrio y avanzando cada vez más lento, fui a encontrarme con mi destino.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Todos preguntan por la juventud. Cuando uno es adulto, la gente siempre te cuestiona sobre los recuerdos más agradables, las anécdotas más graciosas y los pensamientos más inocentes. Luego, uno se ríe y empieza a relatar, explayándose más de la cuenta. Pero no se dan cuenta de que, con ello, están retrocediendo en el tiempo, como en una de esas máquinas de ciencia ficción, y no siempre es agradable hacerlo.

Así me sucedió a mí. Cuando me preguntan por mi juventud, siempre pienso en el colegio o en la universidad, en los amigos, las fiestas o las reuniones que hacíamos de vez en cuando. Pero a veces no puedo evitar que una época en especial de mi adolescencia aparezca ante de mi mente y bailotee ante mis ojos como si estuviera diciéndome "aquí estoy, mírame, que no soy invisible".

Son cosas del pasado, por supuesto. Ahora que ya soy adulta, he dejado atrás todo lo que antes me preocupaba, las disputas con mi hermana, pues desde siempre existió una cierta rivalidad silenciosa entre nosotras, aunque ninguna de las dos nunca quiso admitirlo, los sentimientos reprimidos, y Ray.

Todavía hoy en día se me estruja el corazón cada vez que me acuerdo de él, y debe ser porque aún queda en mí una parte que nunca dejó de ser niña, así como todos siempre llevamos al niño en nuestro interior, ahí, muy en el fondo, muy oculto.

Ray fue el amor de mi vida cuando apenas empezaba a vivir lo que se llama "mundo", o al menos eso creía yo. Durante mucho tiempo estuve obsesionada con la sola idea de su presencia, viví muchas cosas terribles durante todo el tiempo que estuve, como decíamos con mis amigas, "coladita" por él. No fue simplemente eso, yo lo sé. Fue mucho más, pero ya no quiero acordarme.

¿Cómo lo conocí? Fue muy sencillo. Un día (en vacaciones) al frente de nuestra casa llegó a vivir un muchacho llamado Ray. Yo me quedaba horas en la ventana esperando su llegada, sólo para verlo un momento: llegando, sacando la llave del bolsillo, entrando. Cuando supe que su nombre era Ray, fui a mi cuarto y escribí una poesía llamada "Oh, Ray".

Por supuesto que nunca le dije a nadie nada de esto, ni siquiera a mis dos mejores amigas, Suzanne e Irina, y mucho menos a mi hermana mayor, Jessica.

Con Jessica nunca nos llevamos del todo bien. Había veces en las que incluso la veía como a una terrible madrastra, pues ella empezó a criarme cuando yo apenas tenía trece años y ella veinte. Pero a veces teníamos nuestros buenos momentos. Puedo dar fe de ello.

Aún así, siempre viví con una especie de envidia en mi interior, envidia que giraba en torno a mi hermana mayor. ¿Por qué? Ella era la primera de la clase y yo detestaba estudiar. Ahí estaba ella, nada más. Papá le había enseñado inglés y francés y él me decía que conmigo no valía la pena por que no le ponía atención. ¿Creen, acaso, que no veía cómo papá la miraba cuando todos decían qué encanto de muchacha era su hija mayor? Si hacía o decía algo, si me portaba mal, ahí estaba él, al lado de mi madre diciéndome: "tu hermana no hace eso". Y yo reventaba de cólera, pero claro, no lo decía.

Así fueron pasando los años y fui creciendo. Y cada año que pasaba la rabia crecía mucho más, la rabia y la envidia, he de admitirlo. Pero yo, que era tímida y callada, nunca dije ni una sola palabra.

Hasta que un buen día se fueron. Mis padres eran agentes del FBI y por lo tanto, había veces que llegaba del colegio y no había nadie en casa. A veces venía a cuidarnos la abuela, y así fue pasando el tiempo hasta que ellos terminaron yéndose de casa.

Por nuestra seguridad, no nos llamaban muy a menudo. Hasta el año pasado venían a visitarnos cada verano. Yo, que en ese entonces era demasiado niña, cada vez que ellos llegaban a casa me sentía incómoda, pues estaba recibiendo a una pareja de extraños en mi casa. Sí, por más que me cueste admitirlo, los consideraba unos completos extraños.

Pero eso fue hasta hace dos años, porque mi abuela, Linda, falleció. Entonces sí me sentí completamente sola y quedé bajo el cuidado de mi hermana, que ya era mayor de edad.

He de reconocer que ella se rompió el lomo para tratar de sacarnos adelante, y hemos de decir con orgullo que lo consiguió.

Entonces el sentimiento se disipó y yo empecé a llevarme mejor con mi hermana. Recuerdo el 21 de junio como un día especial. Era mi tercer día de vacaciones. Me faltaba una semana para cumplir dieciocho años y acababa de empezar la universidad. A menudo Jessica, que ya tenía veinticinco, me bromeaba diciéndome qué encanto de niña era su hermanita menor. Y yo refunfuñaba, lo recuerdo muy bien.

Decía que recordaba el 21 de junio como un día muy especial, porque ese día fue en que lo conocí. Mi hermana tenía que irse a trabajar, y me había mandado a mí al supermercado. Ahora pienso que, si yo me hubiera negado, nunca lo habría conocido, o tal vez sí lo habría conocido, pero no me hubiera resultado tan interesante.

-Madison, hazme un favor.

-¿Cualquiera saluda, no? – dije con sarcasmo, metiéndome un pedazo de pan a la boca. Jessica entornó los ojos.

-Vamos, ve al supermercado. Yo te dejo el dinero y tú vas. Volveré en la tarde, creo que a eso de las cinco o seis, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo estaba en otra dimensión, como siempre, entregada a aquel placer matutino.

-¿Rebecca? ¿Me estás oyendo?

Entonces salí de mi ensoñación.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, sí. Me decías que vaya al supermercado.

-Hablo en serio. Yo no tengo tiempo. Tengo que trabajar.

-Lo sé, yo voy – dije, como quien replica ante una cantaleta repetida ya mil veces. Jessica sonrió satisfecha.

-Muy bien, entonces, nos vemos.

-Adiós.

La observé irse y me pregunté cuándo se casaría. Jessica no era fea, sino al contrario. Era muy bonita, y no es porque fuera mi hermana, pero lo era. Me sorprendía que no hubiera encontrado a nadie aún, pero pretendientes seguro que le tenían que llover. Luego, pensé bien en las palabras que había dicho en mi interior y me pregunté qué sería de mí si ella se iba.

Me encogí de hombros y fui a darme una ducha. Con el cabello chorreando, a medio secar, cogí el dinero de la mesa de la cocina y salí a las calles templadas de Londres. Adoraba salir, adoraba sentir el viento en mi rostro. No importaba que éste me despeinara el cabello. Era una sensación maravillosa.

Como me era costumbre, impulsé mis piernas hacia adelante y corrí cuesta abajo. Yo vivo en Londres, la capital de Inglaterra. Las calles más rústicas tienen esa característica: algunas se inclinan hacia abajo, de modo que es como una especie de bajada veloz, en la que tienes que hacer uso de toda tu destreza para no caerte. A mí me gustaba.

De modo que corrí y corrí lanzando un gritito de júbilo. No había nadie a esa hora en la calle. Todos ya habían salido a trabajar, lo que me alegraba bastante, pues eso significaba que el supermercado estaría vacío y que no demoraría tanto tiempo para volver a casa. Francamente, aquel día pintaba de ser estupendo.

Doblé la esquina (el supermercado queda a 5 cuadras de mi casa) y cuando sólo me faltaban dos calles me detuve, me detuve al ver aquella casa blanca y pulcramente limpia, con los jardines perfectamente cuidados y donde reinaba un silencio total. Me fijé en la ventana del último piso, la de las cortinas también blancas, pero estaban cerradas, y sentí nostalgia.

Esa era la casa de los Clark. Sybil, que era la hija de aquella respetable pareja de empresarios, se había convertido en mi mejor amiga desde que tenía uso de memoria. Habíamos crecido juntas, habíamos compartido clase desde el jardín, luego durante toda la primaria, la secundaria y siempre decíamos que terminaríamos yendo juntas a la universidad (ambas queríamos estudiar lo mismo), pero al final eso nunca sucedió.

La añoranza que me dejó la muerte de Sybil Clark fue una época un poco gris de mi vida. No es que quiera entrar en dramatismos, pero creo que nunca conoceré a nadie como ella. Sybil fue, es y siempre sería mi mejor amiga, aunque estuviera muerta.

Tuve que resistir la tentación de llamar a la puerta. Los padres de Sybil se habían mudado a Croacia, donde les habían ofrecido, según tengo entendido, un buen trabajo. Pero yo creo que sólo aceptaron con tal de olvidar y seguir adelante.

De modo que observé con cierta aprehensión el cartel de "SE VENDE", delante del precioso porche blanco, adornado con girasoles, las flores favoritas de Sybil.

Pensando en Sybil, me dirigí al supermercado que ya tenía ante mis ojos. En efecto, no había mucha gente. Compré todo lo que tenía que comprar y me apresuré para volver a casa.

Caminaba a paso lento, pues las bolsas me pesaban. Evidentemente, Jessica no había calculado bien la cantidad, pero qué más daba.

Ahora tenía que subir cuesta arriba, lo que sin duda me costaba mucho más que descender por aquellas calles rústicas. Jadeé por el esfuerzo.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos llegué a casa. Estaba exhausta. Doblé la esquina, maldiciendo el peso que cargaba en mis manos, y entonces lo vi.

Era él, el nuevo vecino, del cual todavía no conocía su nombre. Estaba sacando las llaves del bolsillo, como de costumbre, pero al parecer había un problema, porque no las encontraba.

Me quedé como una completa boba, ahí de pie, olvidando el peso de las bolsas y el ligero calor que comenzaba a hacer. Él me miró.

-Disculpa, ¿vives por aquí?

Durante un momento no supe qué decir.

-Eh…sí. Vivo al frente – dije, señalándole la casa de color chocolate. Los ojos del nuevo vecino siguieron la dirección de mi dedo. Me sonrió.

-Ya veo. Mira, a parecer he perdido la llave, y la copia está adentro. No sé dónde tenía la cabeza…

-¿Y si llamas a un cerrajero?

Él se quedó pensando.

-Sería una buena idea, pero no tengo el número de teléfono. Como verás, soy nuevo en la ciudad.

-¿De dónde vienes?

-De Dublín. Soy irlandés.

Ahora fui yo quien le sonreí.

-En seguida te traigo el número del cerrajero. Creo que lo tengo apuntado en el directorio.

Cargué las bolsas, o al menos lo intenté, porque mis fuerzas estaban al límite (siempre he sido una flacucha) y mis brazos me dolían terriblemente. Ray pareció darse cuenta, porque miró las bolsas que yo llevaba y luego me miró a mí.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No, gracias. No es necesario.

-Deja que te ayude – insistió.

El nuevo vecino me ayudó a meter las bolsas en la cocina, y en seguida le di el número de teléfono. Me dio las gracias. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita.

-Gracias. Me has salvado la vida. Perdona, pero no sé tu nombre.

Sentí cómo enrojecía poco a poco. Era inevitable que él no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero traté de sonreír.

-Me llamo Rebecca.

-Soy Raymond.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

Cuando él cerró la puerta, sentí que me derretía. Raymond parecía ser una persona muy agradable. ¿Quién dijo que no se podía tener nuevos vecinos?

Durante todo el día estuve canturreando y saltando de un lado para el otro. Hasta me marqué unos pasos de baile en la cocina, hasta que llegó mi hermana.

-¿Rebecca? ¿Rebecca, estás ahí?

Al día siguiente fui a visitar a mis amigas. Jessica no estaba. Había ido a trabajar.

-Es alto, fornido. Tiene cuerpo de atleta y el pelo tostado. Y sus ojos son los más…

-Ya para, Rebecca. Has estado hablando de él todo el día.

-¿Cómo dices que se llamaba?

-Raymond.

-¿Y dices que es tu nuevo vecino?

Yo asentí.

-¿Te gusta?

Me quedé pensando.

-No lo sé – dije finalmente.

Irina y Suzanne intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

Caminábamos sobre el Tower Bridge, admirando el inmenso lago que yace debajo del puente de Londres. Sabía que ambas querían decirme algo, pero, al parecer, no se atrevían. ¿Qué podría ser?

-¿Qué?

-Escucha, ¿No crees que es un poco mayor para ti?

Las miré, incrédula.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Es que, verás, Rebecca. Él tiene treinta años. Debe tener una vida hecha. Tú no sabes cómo era todo cuando él vivía allá en Dublín…

-No seas dramática, Suzanne. A Rebecca simplemente le parece interesante, ¿no? Asentí, no muy convencida. Era demasiado pronto para saberlo.

Miré mi reloj, faltaba una hora para el almuerzo.

-¿Qué les parece si mejor nos vamos? Ya aprendí a cocinar. Esta vez la comida no se me quemará, lo prometo.

Ellas rieron. Sólo faltaba Sybil, me dije. Miré por última vez el Tower Bridge y me di la vuelta.

Emprendimos el camino de vuelta a casa. Al parecer, nada había cambiado. Entonces supe muchas más cosas sobre ellas.

Irina había empezado a estudiar Publicidad, y Suzanne se había decidido por Medicina. Yo me había matriculado en Literatura, pues adoraba escribir y desde muy niña siempre tuve un sueño: ser escritora. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo mucho que las tres nos parecíamos, a pesar de que habíamos cogido caminos totalmente distintos: Irina en la televisión, Suzanne, que soñaba ser como Dr. House, y yo, con mis libros, escribiendo, siempre escribiendo.

Era de noche y llovía, llovía muchísimo. Fuera, los árboles se agitaban con violencia, pero dentro reinaba un silencio sepulcral.

Doña Beatrice caminaba de una esquina a la otra. Aguardaba en la sala sintiendo que la preocupación le embargaba el pecho. Ya era muy tarde y él no volvía.

Se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó a esperar. Se dijo que tal vez su nieto se había olvidado de avisarle, pero no, eso era imposible. Michael siempre había sido muy responsable.

-¿Dónde te has temido, muchacho? – se preguntó, mirando alrededor de la casa como si ésta fuera a darle la respuesta - ¿En qué andas metido?

Los nervios la llenaban a flor de piel. No quería que nada malo le pasara a su único nieto. No quería perderlo a él también, de la misma forma en que había perdido a su madre, Liz.

-Liz, hija mía. Ayuda a que vuelva sano y salvo a casa. Tráemelo de vuelta – rogó, mirando la fotografía de su hija fallecida.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Gracias! – susurró, apresurándose y echando un vistazo por la mirilla. Sí, era Michael.

-¡Michael! – exclamó, abrazándolo y llenándolo de besos en ambas mejillas. Luego lo apartó de sí, debido al aspecto que tenía. El siempre, pulcro, ordenado y responsable Michael estaba empapado -. ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

-Nada, abuela. Estoy bien.

-Pasa ahora mismo. Vas a coger un fuerte resfriado. Ay, Michael – dijo, llevándose las manos a la boca -, ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que he…?

-Sí, lo sé. Perdóname. Ha sido muy irresponsable de mi parte no avisarte dónde estaba.

-¿Dónde has estado?

Michael se puso serio.

-Estaba en el cementerio.

-Oh, Michael – susurró doña Beatrice, abrazándolo. Luego, le entregó otra manta.

-Tenía que dejarle flores. Cuando murió, se lo prometí.

-¿La echas de menos?

-Como no tienes idea, abuela. Samantha fue todo para mí.

-No hagas locuras. Podrías haberle dejado flores antes o después.

Ambos callaron. Michael miró a su alrededor.

-Tampoco estoy tan empapado, abuela – dijo, sentándose en el largo sillón y sonriendo ligeramente.

-No has dejado de pensar ni un solo día en ella – murmuró con voz suave y cautelosa -. Creo que ya es tiempo de que la dejes ir.

Su nieto asintió.

-Tienes razón. De nada sirve ya. Samantha está muerta.

Su abuela la miró con tristeza.

-Eres un McLean, querido. Y los McLean siempre han sabido salir adelante. Tú no serás la excepción.

-Gracias, abuela. Me voy a dormir.

-Que descanses, querido.

Michael se sintió culpable. Mientras se ponía la ropa de dormir, organizó en su mente todos los documentos que tenía que presentar para la empresa. Profesionalmente, estaba en su mejor momento. Las acciones de la empresa estaban en el nivel en el que tenían que estar, los clientes habían aumentado en número. Y habían implementado un nuevo sistema para el rápido transporte de los documentos. Además, lo habían felicitado por su trabajo muy eficiente.

Se recostó en su cama, exhausto, y exhaló con profundidad. Sus ojos, inevitablemente, vagaron hasta posarse en la mesa de noche.

Contempló la fotografía entre sus manos, sonriendo a medias. Una joven de cabellos tan dorados como el sol, de mirada noble y pómulos sonrosados le sonreía desde dentro del marco. Parecía querer decirle algo con la mirada, pero no estaba seguro de qué.

Miró sus ojos. Eran el reflejo de los suyos. Nunca olvidaría esos ojos.

-Samantha – fue todo lo que dijo.

Samantha Tanner fue su novia durante cinco largos años. Se iban a casar y ella había perecido en un accidente automovilístico.

Dejó a un lado la imagen y se inclinó sobre su maletín. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Acciones, acciones, cuentas, balance...Lo que te espera mañana, Raymond.

Apagó las luces, agotado, y cerró los ojos. En el exterior ululó un búho.


End file.
